My Fake Marriage
by animeluvr555
Summary: Sakura moves to Konohagakure to get a job, which her uncle has promised to help her with. But when she shows up, it's not the type of job she is looking for. She has to be someone's fake wife! How will this love story end? Will she fall in love with this name, or will she do the job and move on? Read to find out! Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

*Please read all the way to the end guys! I have something I needed to say. Thank you! ^^*

Chapter 1

My Goal

I looked through the window. Outside the world was whizzing by. The train ride so far had been long and very bumpy. It wasn't the best made train in the world, but as long as it got me where I needed to go, I didn't care. I had a goal, and I was going to complete it. No bumpy, hot, uncomfortable train ride was going to get my spirits down.

I was headed to a town called Konohagakure. It was a fairly big town. Not as big as Sunagakure (Sand Village), which, even though it was in the desert, it was pretty big. It had tall buildings everywhere, a giant mall, many parks, and one of the best schools in all of Japan. And yet it wasn't as small as where I came from: Amegakure (Rain Village). It has very few people living in it. It doesn't have very many big buildings. Most of them are houses, and they are relatively small. It has one park, but since we get so much rain, not very many people go to visit it.

I headed for Konohagakure to get a job. I wasn't having much luck back in my town, especially since it's so small; there aren't many jobs to begin with.

I finished college two years ago, and still haven't found a job. I know, I know. Two years and I haven't found a job! Pathetic right? Well, it's hard. Most of the jobs in my village are for men, so most women have to stay home. Woman in my village are lucky to get a job.

Konohagakure has a better job system so I decided to go there. You're probably thinking what possessed me to go there, and not Sunagakure, right? It's such a big city; it's bound to have lots of jobs that pay well. Well, the fact is my uncle lives in Konohagakure. He promised that he would help me find a job.

I had told my parents the very day he told me he would help. I had a plan, I would follow it. My parents listened to me and they agreed. They told me they wanted me to have a nice job and that I could find it anywhere but here. I thanked them from the bottom of my heart and told them I would come and visit them once I found a job there. I got my stuff gathered last week, and just left today. The scene from this morning played through my mind.

_I was waiting for my train. My parents were sad that I was leaving and hadn't come to the station with me. Maybe they're mad at me for leaving them. But they seemed so encouraging the other day when I told them. I was starting to get sad, when I heard a voice from behind me. _

_"Sakura! Sakura!" I turned around and was surprised, and filled with utter happiness at who I saw. My parents were running towards me. _

_"M-Mom? Dad?" I said confused. "What are you doing here?" My mother made it to me first. She was breathing heavily. They must have run the whole way from home. _

_"W-Why wouldn't w-we come?" she asked me, stuttering, trying to catch her breath. _

_"I thought you were mad at me for leaving. You seemed upset so I thought-" she stopped me in the middle of my sentence by hugging me tightly._

_"You're our daughter sweetie. Of course we would come to see you off." she said, hugging me just a little tighter. "It's your father's fault we were late." She let me go and looked at my dad. He looked down at the ground embarrassed. _

_"What do you mean?" I tilted my head to the side, not sure of what could've made my dad, of all people late. This was the first time it had happened. He's usually so punctual and on time to everything._

_"Why don't you give it to her dear?" My father looked up at me with shining eyes. What the heck? I've never seen my dad look at me like that before. He walked up to me and my mother stepped to the side. _

_"U-Um..." He held out his hand to me. I looked at him in confusion. _

_"Hold out your hand." I put my hand out under my fathers. He dropped something. I brought my hand closer and looked. I gasped. In my hands was a locket. Not just any locket. It was one shaped like a heart, made out of pure silver._

_I remembered it. I had seen this one in one of the antique stores. I had told my mother about it, but not my father. I looked at my father with tears in my eyes. _

_"D-Dad... I-I..." I couldn't find the words to express my gratitude. The only thing I could do was cry and hug him. I hugged him so tightly; I thought I might break him in half. He winced and groaned at how hard I hugged him, but he didn't push me away or back off. Instead he hugged me back. _

_"Don't get into trouble there. And make sure your uncle takes good care of you." I pulled away from my dad. _

_"I will dad. Don't worry," I said smiling. "And I promise, once I find a job I'll come visit you and tell you all about it." They both nodded in agreement. My train pulled up at last. I looked at them once more and we said our farewells. I then got on the train and headed towards my new future._

Thinking back to this morning my eyes began to fill with tears. I wiped them away before anyone else could see them. My hand moved to my chest where my new locket glittered around my neck. I smiled. Who would've thought it would be my dad to buy this for me. I knew he loved me of course, but I didn't think he would spend the money. We were in need to save some, since my father had been the only one working. Now that I thought about it, I wondered how long it had taken him to save up the money.

I didn't care. He gave this to me. I'll treasure it forever. And it gave me another reason to go back home. To thank my father again and again for giving it to me. I smiled once more. People around me looked at me funny. I didn't care.

The train came to a stop. Had it really been 4 hours already? It didn't seem like that long. Everyone started moving off the train. I stood up but hesitated. This was it. This was what I had been waiting for, for the past week. I took a few deep breaths.

"Miss? Are you alright?" I looked up and saw an attendant of the train.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to get off," he looked at me apologetically.

I smiled at him. "Of course! Thank you!" I walked over to the door and stepped off the train.

I hope you guys liked it! I know it's kind of boring, but whatever. And it was kinda short. I'll try to make the next ones longer. I promise it'll get better. This is my first fanfic. Please don't be too mean. I would love to hear what you guys think was good and what I should improve on.

I'll try to update as fast as I can. But no promises. School is going to get really hectic the next two weeks, but after that should be ok. And I don't always get to go on the computer, but I promise I'll do my best. Until next time! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

Strange Meeting

As I stepped off the train I was amazed. It was a lot nicer and cleaner than the one in Amegakure. The floors were made of a speckled marble that was well polished. The ceiling was at least 25 feet high, and had a big window at the top so you could see the sun. The walls were marble as well, speckled but were a cream color instead of white like the floors. You wouldn't think they would look any different, but you could see the difference in colors.

I was in awe. If this was what the station looked like in Konohagakure, I couldn't even imagine what the station in Sunagakure looked like. You would think it would be made out of glass or something.

I shook my head as if to wake myself up. This is no time to gawk. I need to get to Uncle's place. I walked out of the station. I had to close my eyes at first so they could adjust to the sunlight. The last little bit of the trip was through tunnels, so it got pretty dark.

Once my eyes had adjusted I was able to get a better look at the town. It was definitely bigger than Amegakure.

The buildings were bigger, there were more people, and it looked like there were apartment buildings. We don't have any of those in my town! It may seem odd, but this was really my first time getting a good look at what apartment buildings looked like. I was interested to see what they looked like inside. No, I need to get going. Uncle's expecting me. And so I headed off.

I heard my phone go off. My ringtone was For You by AZU. My favorite singer. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. I didn't recognize the number. I looked at it quizzically, hesitant to pick it up. I swallowed, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura! It's your uncle!" He sounded excited to be talking to me.

"Oh!" I said surprised. "Hi uncle Kakashi! How are you?"

"I've been doing well. Thank you for asking."

"Did you need something?" He gave a nervous laugh. So he really did need something. I thought that was the case and not the fact that he was anxious to talk to me.

"What is it?" I asked him with an irritated voice. I didn't mean to sound angry or upset, but he was already making me run him errands or do something.

"Well... I was wondering if you could do some shopping for me." I knew it. Errands. Was he really so lazy that he couldn't do it himself?

I sighed. "Fine. I guess I can do that for you." From the other side of the phone I swear I could hear a relieved sigh. "Did you really not want to do it yourself that badly?" He went quiet. Figures.

"Anyway, thank you! I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

"You're lucky your family or I wouldn't be doing this."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks again Sakura! I'll send you an email with the shopping list." He then hung up. I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it. He just never changes does he? My phone vibrated. I had gotten the message with the list. Better head to the store then. I started walking but stopped.

Wait a second! I don't even know where the store is! I forgot to ask him. I slapped my forehead. Stupid. I looked around and saw a few people. I went up to one of them and asked for directions. They looked at me funny but told me where to go. Better get this shopping done with.

He looked around the bar. Taking in the familiar sights, smells and sounds. He was waiting for Kakashi to get off the phone with his niece.

Kakashi had talked about his niece before. He seemed to praise her. He always talked about how smart, pretty and kind she was. Even though they hadn't seen each other for 10 years. He said he knew that she would be fairly beautiful.

He didn't doubt that. Kakashi never praised anyone like that and was joking. He may act like a kid but he was fairly serious about many things.

Finally Kakashi got off the phone. He looked at me, smiled, and continued with his work. I looked at him and waited. After a few minutes of silence I decided I should ask him now.

"So?"

He looked up from whatever he was typing on his computer. "So what?"

"Is she coming?" I asked him.

"Is who coming?"

I was really starting to get annoyed now. "Is your niece coming?" I think I popped a vein in my forehead. Why did he always have to do this? He knew how much it annoyed me!

"Yes. She's just doing a little shopping for me. She should be here soon," he answered, not taking his eyes off the computer screen. I always wondered what he did on their. No way he was always on there doing work. But I was too scared to ask. Knowing him, it could be anything. And that is a road I did not want to travel down.

"Are you sure she'll do this? You're sure she'll be able to help him?" I was concerned. Kakashi was never very reliable.

"Of course. She'll be fine, and I'm sure she'll be able to do that job." Now he looked up from the screen. "Trust me. My niece is a good person. She'll be able to help him with his problem easy-peasy."

That did not inspire much confidence. But I had no choice. I had to trust him.

I wanted to voice my doubts, but I kept them to myself. I guess I could see her for myself, and judge whether or not she was right for the job.

I finally made it to the store. And walked in. It was fairly cool. It was pretty warm outside so being in the cool air felt nice.

I took out my phone and looked at the list Uncle sent me. _Fenugreek, turmeric, cardamom seeds… What is this? I've never heard of any of these. _

As I was walking I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I ended up bumping into someone. I looked up and was taken aback. I had bumped into a guy. His onyx eyes shone in the light and I was completely mesmerized.

"Watch where you're going." Ok. Mesmerizing gone. He had a scowl on his face, and didn't look too happy.

"Ah... I-I'm sorry," I stammered. He looked away. Maybe I should ask him what these things are. "E-Excuse me?"

"What?" He really didn't seem too happy.

"Do you know where I can find these things?" I showed him my phone with the e-mail. He got really close to my face. Unconsciously I backed away.

"Sorry," he said. "I can't see the screen very well." He looked away.

"O-Oh. T-That's ok." He took that as an apology and looked back at the screen.

"Fenugreek, turmeric, cardamom seeds… These are all spices. You're in the wrong section," he told me looking back at me.

"Oh. I didn't know."

"Follow me. I'll show you were they are." He started walking off without checking to see if I was following him. I quickly ran after him.

"Here they are." I looked up, and sure enough, there were the ingredients I needed. I reached up and grabbed the fenugreek.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome." No emotion. This guy is weird.

I tried reaching for the other ingredients but I couldn't. Too short. Damn. I looked at the guy. "Um… could you get those for me?"

An annoyed sigh. "Fine." He grabbed the ingredients with ease. What I wouldn't give to be just a little taller. He handed them to me and I put them in the shopping cart.

"Thank you! I really appreciate your help!" I bowed to him, and he just stared at me. This is awkward. "I-I'll be going now. I really am grateful!" I didn't wait for a response and started walking off. _That was really weird. But thanks to him I was able to find the ingredients. _

I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped and turned around. I saw the guy following me. _What's wrong now? _"Um... Can I help you?" Silence. "Do you need something?"

He looked for a second. "Some of the ingredients on your list are on the top shelves. Since you can't reach them, I was thinking I could help you." I was surprised. I didn't think he would want to help me.

"Oh… ok. That's fine." And he did. We went around looking for the spices Uncle needed. When we found them all I went and paid for them.

"Thank you! I'm glad you were there to help me."

"Yeah. You're welcome."

"I better be going now. My Uncle's waiting for me."

"Ok. See you later… weirdo." He turned and started walking away. _Weirdo? We just meet and calls a stranger a weirdo. _I didn't have time to think about it too much. I had to head to Uncle's bar.

Thanks for readin guys! ^^ I hope you liked it! If it's bad please let me know. I would love to fix it! I'll try to upload them as fast as I can.

I'm almost done with my testing so I should be able to get them out fast. And as long as I don't have a major writer's block, we should be ok. Anyway, see you all next time! J


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Uncle's Bar

As I walked down the street I looked around me at all the tall buildings. I know it's dumb to say, but they really took my breath away. We don't have buildings nearly this big back in my town. It was kind of a shock to see.

I noticed something. None of these buildings are on the map that I have to get to Uncle's! _I must've taken a wrong turn somewhere. That's what I get for gawking at the buildings. _I took out my map.

Ah! Now I see. I was suppose to take a right 2 blocks down, not a left. I looked back up to see where I was, then back down at the map. If I take a left up here I'll be at Uncle's in five minutes. I followed the map. When I rounded the corner I saw a figure.

It was a guy. He was standing in front of a wedding store, staring at the dresses. As I was looking at him I realized... He was pretty cute. He had short black hair, with a very well defined face. Under his shirt you could see how defined his body was. I was so enchanted I couldn't help but stare. He must've noticed and turned around. He looked right at me. My face turned red in embarrassment.

_Oh god! He saw! He knows I was staring at him! _I looked down and started to walk away, as fast as I could. As I was walking away I could feel his gaze burning into my back.

Ok. That was embarrassing. I really hope that doesn't happen again. Let's just focus on finding Uncle's place. The map said that I should turn right here. Ok. Let's do it.

What's taking so long? He said she would be here quickly. This is the complete opposite. Five minutes he said, five minutes. It had been fifteen minutes. Where the heck was she?

I looked at Kakashi. He was still on his computer. He didn't look the least bit worried that his niece wasn't here yet. What was wrong with him?

"Kakashi. Where is she? You said she'd be five minutes." Nothing. He's ignoring me now! _Damn this bastard. He just loves to piss me off anyway he can. _

"Kakashi!" I said a little louder. Still nothing. Alright, that's it.

"KAKASHI!" I yelled as loud as I could. He finally looked up.

"Did you say something?" he said all innocently. Another vein popped.

"Where the hell is your niece." I had a hint of irritation in my voice.

"She'll be here soon. Don't worry."

"It's been fifteen minutes and she's not here. Aren't you worried about her?"

"This is her first time in a big city. She's probably just exploring and taking in the sites. She'll be here. I'm sure of it." He didn't sound the least bit worried.

"Aren't you worried that something might've happened to her?"

"Nope." And he returned to looking back at his computer. Of course. Kakashi rarely worries about anything. In fact, I'd never seen him worried about anything. Maybe because he had such a great job he wasn't worried about anything.

I let out a sigh. I'm starting to get angry, but I guess I'll just have to wait. I would go out and look for her myself, but she could be anywhere right now.

It would be like finding a needle in a haystack. So I decided to wait. And what a long wait this was going to be.

I looked down the street and crossed. It should be around here somewhere... There it is. I walked down the street and stopped in front of a bar. _Is this it? _

Manhattan Island. I hadn't realized Kakashi owned a bar. At least I think he owns it. He wouldn't be here if he didn't right? Although I haven't seen him in a long time. He might've changed since then.

I was about to walk in when I heard a voice behind. "Are you going to go in?" I turned around. A guy was standing behind me.

"Hello? I asked if you were going in?" I shook myself out of my thoughts and responded.

"Ah, yes I was."

He smiled. "Then I'll hold the door for you." He grabbed the handle and opened the door. He gestured for me to go inside. "Ladies first."

"T-Thank you." I walked in with the mysterious guy following behind me.

He heard the bell go off. Someone had just walked in. He turned around to see who had walked in. He saw a girl. He was amazed. She was really pretty.

She had beautiful pink hair the color of the cherry blossom trees. She had a nice figure. Beautiful curves. A beautiful face. But what was the most beautiful thing about her was her eyes. They were the color of clear emeralds. He felt as if she could see through to his soul.

He shook his head to clear him of the thoughts. What was he thinking? Then he noticed something. The person standing behind her was oddly familiar. They walked forward and he realized who it was, his friend... Neji.

He heard a noise behind him and turned to see that Kakashi had stood up. "Sakura! You're here!" He walked over to the girl. "How have you been? It's been so long since I last saw you."

_Wait! That girl is Kakashi's niece?! She's a lot prettier than Kakashi gave her credit for. _He stared at Kakashi and the girl, Sakura, talking.

"Your a lot prettier than I thought you were Sakura." Kakashi was smiling. He must've missed her a lot more than he let on.

"Um... thanks Uncle Kakashi." She held out a bag to him "Here's the ingredients that you needed." He took the bag.

"Thanks Sakura! Sorry I made you do that when you just got here." She gave him an irritated look.

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember what I told you."

"Of course!" He went to the back to put the ingredients away.

This was his chance. He finally had a chance to talk to her, before he decided what he thought of her. He took a deep breath. It's now or never. He

hopped off his chair and made his way to Sakura.

I watched Uncle head to the back. I was about to sit down when I saw a guy from the bar make his way over to me. He was staring at me. It was very uncomfortable.

I was contemplating running away, but I decided against it. He looked like he would probably chase me down anyway.

He made it all the way over to me and I got really nervous. _What did he want? Did I do something? I don't even know who he is? _Finally I decided to speak.

"Um, h-hello."

"Hi." He started looking me up and down. I started to fidget nervously. _What was he looking at? Was he some kind of pervert? _Not good. But it should be ok. Uncle's in the back, he'll be here shortly. If anything happens I can yell out for him.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No." What's with this guy and giving short answers? "Your Kakashi's niece right?" He knows Kakashi?

"Yes, that's right." Kakashi never told me about this guy. "You know Kakashi?"

"Yes. He's a good friend."

"Oh, I see. I'm glad."

"Yeah." He held out his hand to me. "Nice to meet you. My name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

I smiled at him and took his hand. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Sakura Haruno." He smiled back at me. That's new. Never thought he would smile at me. But it made me happy that he did.

As I shook his hand Uncle came back out. "Ah! I see you introduced yourself to Sakura."

Naruto looked at him with anger in his eyes. "Yeah. No thanks to you." Uncle laughed nervously. I sighed. He just can't help getting people to be angry with him. But that's just how Uncle is.

"So Uncle."

"Yes?"

"What's my job? Did you find me anything yet?"

"Actually I did. I'll tell you in a moment. We're still waiting on two more people," he said smiling.

"Oh, ok." _I wonder who these other two people could be? _As I was thinking I heard the bell. Someone had just opened the door.

"Ah. There's one of them now," Uncle said looking at the door. I turned around to see what type of person they were, and I was shocked at who I saw.

Hope this chapter wasn't too boring. I do promise that they will get better guys, so please, bear with me. Thanks so much for reading!

Let me know what you guys think I did good on and what I can improve on. Until the next chapter! :)


End file.
